elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumo Crew
The Kumo Crew is a pirate faction and one of the most influential criminal syndicates in the galaxy. Its headquarters is located in the Harma system, and the majority of its territory spans the Pegasi Sector. The syndicate is led by the infamous Pirate King Archon Delaine.Galaxy's Most Wanted: Who is Archon Delaine History The Kumo Crew was initially a loosely affiliated rag-tag assortment of pirate crews in the Pegasi sector. There was constant infighting. In 3264 CE, the ruling Pirate Lord was brutally beaten to death by Archon Delaine with his bare hands. Then, at the tender age of 15, Archon assumed the role of Pirate Lord and began to cut a bloody swathe across the Pegasi sector. During the first 20 years of his rule, Archon Delaine faced a constant stream of challenges from upstarts and other crews alike. Each and every challenger was struck down, and as each one fell, the legend of Archon grew ever greater. Having free reign emboldened Archon, as the self-styled Pirate King, to demanding tribute and enforce his will on the various other militant organisations operating throughout the Pegasi sector. Those who defy him find themselves shredded apart by a swarm of raging Kumo fighters.Kumo Crew - Uniting the Pegasi Pirates Many of the Pegasi pirate lords began taking orders from Archon. In doing so, they set themselves up as local warlords who enforce Archon’s will and taxes on those systems too weak to oppose them, while raiding, pillaging and pecking away at those that are not. Restructuring Archon oversaw a massive restructuring of his ‘family’. He turned the loosely affiliated pirate crews into a single-minded killing machine who desired to obey Archon’s every order. Archon became the first self-styled Pirate King. Under the leadership of Archon Delaine, the Kumo Crew went from being a feared local drug cartel to one of the most influential criminal syndicates in the galaxy. Organization The Kumo Crew rule by fear and are utterly intolerant of those who work against them. In equal measure they are known to protect and reward those in the systems they have subjugated who show loyalty. That is how they brutally enforce their own ruthlessly simple ethos. The Kumo Crew obey every order of Pirate King Archon Delaine. Those who defy him are shredded apart by Kumo Fighters. A pirate crew that succeeds to take direct control over systems within Archon's domain can be accepted as members of the Kumo Crew. Those who fail will likely never be seen again, such as the crews the Hand Gang of Gandii and the Camorra of Krisha. Kumo Tribute Day Kumo Tribute Day has representatives from systems under the control of Archon Delaine curry favour with the Pirate Lord by presenting him with lavish gifts. Highlights included the presentation of several Imperial aristocrats, an assortment of rare narcotics and even a live barnacle.Freelance Report: Give and Take If a system is unable to present anything of value then the representative can be ordered to kill him or herself. Pledging a system's undying loyalty without gifts isn't valued by the Kumo Crew, unlike in the Empire. References Category:Guides Category:Organizations Category:Factions